Journal de Jill
Le journal de Jill est un document secret de Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document secret se débloque en obtenant tous les fichiers de l'aventure principale. Ceux-ci, au nombre de 30, doivent être ramassés dans l'ordre dans lequel ils sont listés dans le menu « documents ». Quand ces conditions sont remplies, le fichier « instructions jeu A » se transforme en journal de Jill. Transcription Français= 7 août Deux semaines ont passé. Mes blessures sont guéries mais je ne peux oublier. Pour beaucoup, c'est du passé. Mais moi, dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois mes coéquipiers se faire déchiqueter par ces zombies et j'entends leurs cris. Les plaies de ma mémoire ne sont pas refermées. 13 août Chris nous a causé beaucoup de tracas ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Il ne parle guère aux autres policiers et il est très irritable. L'autre jour, il a frappé Elran, de la criminelle, qui l'avait accidentellement éclaboussé avec du café. J'ai voulu l'arrêter mais en me voyant, il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et s'est enfui. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive... 15 août Minuit. Chris, qui a pris quelques jours de repos, m'a appelée pour que j'aille le voir. Quand je suis entrée dans son appartement, il m'a montré plusieurs documents extraits d'un rapport de recherches sur un virus identifié par la lettre "G". Puis Chris m'a dit "le cauchemar continue". Il a ajouté "ce n'est pas encore fini". Depuis ce jour, il s'est battu seul sans relâche et sans même se confier à moi. 24 août Chris vient de quitter la ville pour l'Europe. Barry m'a dit qu'il envoyait sa famille au Canada et qu'il le rejoignait. J'ai décidé de rester quelques temps à Raccoon City car je sais que ce laboratoire de recherches tient un rôle important dans cette affaire. Dans un mois, je les retrouverai quelque part en Europe. Alors commencera mon véritable combat. |-| Anglais= August 7th Two weeks have passed since that day. My wounds have been healed, but I just can't forget it. For most people, it's history now. But for me, whenever I close my eyes, it all comes back clearly. Zombies eating people's flesh and the screams of my teammates dying. No, the wounds in my heart are not healed yet... August 13th Chris has been causing a lot of trouble recently. What's with him? He seldom talks to the other police members and is constantly irritated. The other day, he punched Elran of the Boy's Crime department just for accidentally splashing Chris's face with coffee. I immediately stopped Chris, but when he saw me by just gave me a wink and walk away. I wonder what happened to him... August 15th Midnight. Chris, who has been on a leave of absence for a "vacation," called me so I visited his apartment. As soon as I walked into his room, he showed me a couple of pieces of paper. They were part of a virus research report entitled as simply as "G". Then Chris told me that "The nightmare still continues." He went on to say that, "It's not over yet." Ever since that day, he has been fighting all by himself without rest, without even telling me. August 24th Chris left the town today to go to Europe. Barry told me that he would send his family to Canada and then he would follow Chris. I decided to remain in Raccoon City for a while because I know that the research facility in this city will be very important to this entire case. In a month or so, I'll be joining with them somewhere in Europe. That's when my real battle begins... |-| Japonais= ８月７日 あの日から２週間が経っていた。 身体の傷はすでに消え、周囲の私に対するぎこちない気遣いもなくなった。 人々にとって、それはもう過ぎ去ったことなのだ。 しかし私は目を閉じるたびに、それが鮮明によみがえってくる。 生肉を食らう人のなれの果て、怪物に生きながらむさぼられる 仲間の悲鳴。心の傷は今も消えてはいないのだ。 ８月１３日 クリスは最近もめごとを起こすことが多くなった。 あまり他の署員と口をきかなくなり、いつもいらいらとしている。 この前など、少しコーヒーのしずくが飛んだだけで少年課のエルランを殴り倒してしまったのだ。 私はすぐに止めたが、彼は私を見ると軽くウインクをして行ってしまった。 彼はどうしてしまったのか…。 ８月１５日 深夜、謹慎を命じられているクリスに呼ばれ、私は彼のアパートをたずねた。 クリスは私を部屋に通すとすぐに数枚の紙片を押しつける。 それは“Ｇ”とだけ題された、ウィルス研究論文の一部であった。 クリスは、｢悪夢の続きだ｣といった。 ｢まだ、あれは終わっていない｣と。 彼はあの日以来、休息もなく戦いつづけていたのだ。私にすら告げずに。 ８月２４日 今日、クリスは欧州へ旅立つために街を離れた。 バリーは一度家族をカナダへおくり、その後に追うといっていた。 私はラクーンシティに残ることになる。 この街に残る研究施設が重要な施設であることを知っていたからだ。 クリス達には一ヶ月ほど遅れるが、欧州のどこかで彼らと落ち合うことになるだろう。 その時こそ、私の本当の戦いは始まるのだ。 Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Jill's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis